


I spy with my slitted eyes

by WhiteBeakedRaven



Series: of freedom and chains [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBeakedRaven/pseuds/WhiteBeakedRaven
Summary: One last thing, just one last thing.Dream is forced to take a trip to familiar lands, to finally secure what he still needs.Meetings and shenanigans unfold, some for the better, some for the worse.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: of freedom and chains [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171616
Comments: 91
Kudos: 389





	1. Spying, meetings and danger

**Author's Note:**

> Part six! (What is my non-existent upload schedule?)
> 
> As always, you guys are great! I never expected such a positive reception when I wrote that first drabble. Thanks for brightening up my day with your comments!  
> And a big thank you at izzine on ao3/ @isaamsmrts on Tumblr, for keeping me company during the writing process.
> 
> Little disclaimer, I wrote the bulk of this before the last prison visit. Some parts aged great, some a bit poorly because of it. I won't change it, seeing as this is an alternate universe exploration of what could have happened. Just to let you all know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dream was an idiot.

Nothing said that more than running into the night with a fever. While half delirious. And tugged out. And dizzy. And shaky. And…

You get the idea.

Dream got it as well, as he bandaged the painful claw marks on the side of his torso. Pissing of not one, but several endermen while in a very sickly state may have left some marks. Marks, that despite his enchanted diamond gear, sometimes went through to injure his body. The sharp claws of the interdimensional beings scratching into weak spots and openings in his armor, while simultaneously trying to bite his head off.

Luckily, the normal mobs of the night hadn’t been able to inflict as much damage because of his armor.

Most of which had been healed with his last golden apple, from which the regeneration effect sadly hadn’t been strong enough to fix everything, including the three long cut-like claw marks on the left side of his ribs. They weren’t as deep as before and actually seemed to be really shallow wounds at the moment, but Dream knew that one wrong move could open up the weakly healed flesh again.

At least the gapple had taken complete care of his lingering headache and fever.

A sigh left his lips, as he finished up with his bandages, putting them away for later. His side twinged lightly with every movement, but the half-healed parts seemed to hold for now. Still, Dream stayed seated on his bed for the time being.

So yeah, running off into the night hadn’t been the smartest move for Dream yesterday. At least he had finally been able to secure himself some ender pearls. Meaning he had been able to craft his ender chest.

Dream looked over to the imposing dark chest now sitting in his small base, absorbing purple particles from the air.

He finally had one again.

He finally had access to all his best materials again.

Diamond blocks, iron blocks, gold blocks, several netherite ingots, a totem of undying, a god apple and so on. He had enough for a while. And he didn’t have to go through the trouble of mining ancient debris to upgrade his already enchanted diamond gear. That was a plus.

At least gear wise, Dream was almost back to his old strength. His body and mind were another story.

If he collected a few more apples he would be able to craft some more golden ones, but that would take a while and he had other plans at the moment.

One big reason for getting himself an ender chest had certainly been the goodies he had stored inside, but another part had been the link it enabled him to have.

Seeing as that every ender chest literally was the same one inside, there was a connection between every single one. A connection, that Dream could tap into more easily, if he wanted to observe things that were far away from his physical body.

Like for example the mainland. Wasn’t he lucky that wherever the people of his SMP went, they almost always put an ender chest down?

The Admin could even use that link to track individuals that were carrying ender chests with them, even though transportation in one’s inventory made the process not as accurate as it could be. Checking through the land they were moving on itself was more defined but took way more energy. Especially if they were far away.

Dream had used ender chests this way for a while now.

That’s how he had almost always known, where every member of his SMP was. That’s how he had known, where Techno had lived and that’s how he had known, when Tommy and Tubbo would finally reach his mountain.

Looking back, Dream shivered slightly at the things he had used this skill for. Maybe not all of them had been okay.

He knew now how it felt to be watched, to have almost every of his movements tracked, and being powerless to do something against it. Even if he had been weakened and cut off through obsidian and given land, Dream knew what it felt like when someone was observing him.

The Warden might have tried to be sneaky about it, but the blond had known every moment the creeper-hybrid had used the connection he had given to him, to keep a close eye on his one and only prisoner. Monitoring his every step, his every move, with disinterested cold eyes. Sometimes it had seemed like days until he had finally looked away.

Those periods had never been nice. Especially if the Warden had found something to be displeased over, the aftermaths had given him some more lasting impairments than a quick reprimand. It was a wonder Dream could use his own pickaxe without shivering in fright.

So yeah, Dream might have been a paranoid bastard in the past and probably still was, but he would definitely cut back his watching activities for the sake of his peace of mind. And for the sake of the privacy of the others.

Especially since they all thought he was dead anyway, meaning he should have nothing to fear.

Right?

Dream groaned in frustration, rubbing his slightly sweaty face and pushing the bangs from his long dirty-blond hair back. He had freed it from his hair tie, seeing as he needed to redo his ponytail again after several strands had escaped.

So, it was understandable, why the idea of using his ender chest so soon sent uncomfortable twitches through his gut. Watching through his land, like he had done with Sapnap in the Fortress wasn’t the same, especially since he only did that for short distances.

Observing things through his lands and spying through ender chests, was one of the rare things he had used his admin abilities quite freely for, even though he had always tried to limit their usage as much as possible.

Why did he limit his usage?

Because it gave him an unfair advantage, them being literally in his lands, his place of power. It had been one of his oldest promises to himself, back when everything had been peaceful, that he would only ever use them if there was no other way.

It was one of the few promises he had tried his hardest to keep, despite everything.

And now he was going to scratch at that promise again, thinning its meaning even further. Dream didn’t like it. But he had to. He really had to.

Because there was still one thing he needed to get back, before he could completely focus on getting back on his feet health wise. One thing.

His communicator.

And the only way to safely locate it, from so far away, was using the links of the ender chests.

With a slight shiver up his spine and an uncomfortable feeling in his gut did Dream turn towards the dark chest, its slitted eye of ender staring into nothing. Purple particles flying around it. Even from where he sat on his bed, he could taste the energy of the End swirling close by.

He got up with a huff, mindful of his side and went to kneel in front of it. As soon as he got close the particles started to dance around him as well. He laid his hand on top of the chest and concentrated, establishing the connection he needed. It was easy, despite his weakened state, experience from the past thousands of times guiding the process.

His perception came outside his body, racing along the pathways of magic.

Every ender chest in his world was a beacon, a window, to what was going on around it. He peered through them one by one, sometimes seeing snippets of buildings and rooms, sometimes just the outside itself, often in the Overworld, sometimes in the Nether.

Through some watchpoints he couldn’t look, feeling however their position in comparison to the chunks around it, letting him locate where they were. These were the chests in the inventories.

With building discomfort did the Admin jump from one point to the other, searching for the one he needed. He was looking for the chest, that was the closest to the magical signature of his communicator.

Every member of his world had a communicator. After the first world jump it just showed up on the wrists of the newcomers, allowing them to write in the world chat or between each other in private. Showing the coords of the land if asked or displaying the amount of magic they had gathered in levels. Even letting everyone know of the achievements and deaths of the other members.

Communicators were almost essential when living in worlds.

And Dream didn’t have his.

It was taken, the same as his mask, during his capture when Tommy and the rest of the SMP had forced him to strip down everything. Only to then take his life. Not once, but twice.

Were he anyone else, Dream would have been pissed at the disrespect of just taking canon lives in that fashion. After he and his friends had realized that his current world worked on the three lives system, Dream had been very cautious in never endangering someone else’s life directly. Even when he had secured the book and the system had lost almost any meaning to him, seeing as he could just revive them, he had been cautious.

Which is why the only canon lives he had ever taken, had been Tommy’s.

The first in the middle of a war, when they had all still been ignorant of these consequences and the second, when Tommy had asked to duel him, to finish the war finally. Both of which his hand had been forced into.

Only for Tommy to just take two canon lives within minutes. Slaughtering him twice in front of all the others. Giving Dream marks he will never be free from.

It didn’t sound like fair karma to Dream, although they seemed to be even now.

Tommy might have done it because of the mental torment he had put the boy through in exile, but that had been and still was a completely different can of worms Dream wasn’t willing to remember now. How he had once thought that what he had done there was right, was a complete mystery to him now. Well, not a complete mystery. He could see the logic he had followed, but was disgusted at ever allowing himself to go that far.

After the entire killing him twice thing, all the prison shebang had happened including his desperate escape, meaning that Dream had never been able to get his communicator back, before he left the mainland.

Luckily, because it was such a personal belonging, Dream could just follow the magical signature he had rubbed off on it to find it.

Flickering through several different viewpoints within minutes, reaching out with his senses through the chests and feeling around for his own familiar magic, it took Dream a while.

But he found it.

Peering into a familiar dirt hill room, filled with a few chests and knick knacks and a double door out of wood leading out, Dream felt the tugging of his own magic calling back to him. Letting his senses flow out, he followed the call, locating it exactly within seconds. His own land informed him without delay where exactly the room was, the location feeling recognisable even without the extra information.

Why didn’t it astonish him that Tommy had it in his possession?

Trying to get a closer look at the chest he could feel his communicator in, Dream heard the door open.

A young, quite tall gangly teenager came in, a mop of fluffy blond hair on his head and startling blue eyes looking distractedly around. The man-child himself entered his old home, seemingly aggravated. Not that that was anything new with the explosive personality that he had.

The scars on Dream's shoulder and gut ached at the sight.

“Stupid fucking bitches, always saying we need this Tommy, we need that Tommy!”, the teen ranted to himself. “Get it yourself you bastards! I am not some…” The little chaos gremlin spoke on angrily, but Dream didn’t pay any more attention.

He knew where his communicator was, now he just had to get it. He didn’t want to spy on anyone, least of all Tommy.

Just as he was about to cut the connection and return to his body, the teenager stalked with stamping steps over to the chest Dream had located his communicator in. He froze in his spectral perception, as Tommy opened the chest and took out exactly what he seeked.

A small handy display on a wristband, decorated with a green lined white smiley sticker from long ago.

Immediately the older tuned back into the teenager's rant. “…should just destroy this as well, what do I care about the sentimental value of this piece of junk.”, he spoke, face pinched in anger and thought. “What do they actually need this for, it’s useless, now that the bastard is dead…”, he trailed off, his anger slowly simmering down.

Tommy seemed to be deliberating silently, expression thoughtful. He moved Dreams communicator from side to side, letting it reflect the flickering light of the torches.

He sighed deeply then, a sudden weight pressing down on his young shoulders, eyes seemingly far away. “Whatever…”, he uttered with way less energy than before. “They can have it tomorrow for all I care. Maybe they’ll destroy it themselves.”

The device was put back into the chest, the lid closing with a hollow clang.

Without any further deliberations out loud, the teen got up out of his kneeling position and went down the stairs into the basement, leaving Dreams sight.

For one moment the Admin lingered with his senses, then he cut the connection and came back to his body. His mind was a mess with the information he got, his feelings turbulent at the sight of the boy he had tormented so. Guilt, sadness and old reasonings fighting it out within him.

But one thing was certain.

He had to get his communicator as fast as possible, otherwise it might be gone for good.

\-----

Dream didn’t let himself have much time to prepare, now that time was of the essence. He had to get to the mainland as fast as possible, preferably without being knocked out of commission through the long teleport there. If he tried that, he would be stuck for a while, probably a day or two, in subliminal conditions.

That only left Nether-travel as an option.

Gearing up with all he thought he might need, Dream sprinted to his portal and threw himself back into hell, coming out into the crimson forest on the other side.

The sudden heat enveloped his body, reminding him of not so nice times, but the blond had bigger worries at the moment. He took a few deep breaths and tapped a few times soothingly on his mask, to calm down. Anxiety nicely suppressed, he went on.

Walking to the edge of the netherrack platform the forest of red fungi grew on, he peered down to the lava lake below. He wasn’t far from the bubbling surface, only needing a few seconds to climb down onto the stone beach, that was lapped by waves of molten heat. His side pulled slightly during the action and he took extra caution in not worsening anything.

His targets walked without a care on top of the golden and red burning surface, chittering and warbling between themselves.

He hadn't done something like this in a long time.

Taking out a blue mushroom, Dream opened his mouth and gave a lifelike imitation of the warbling from his throat. Immediately, several curious black eyes landed on him, confusion evident in the swaying of their white antennas.

Dream didn’t have to wait long, before a brave strider walked over to him, interested in the mushroom he was holding, not scared of the strange creature that knew their tongue.

He gave it to the friendly creature without second thought, letting it munch on the warped fungus and immediately summoning another one from his inventory. A happy chitter sounded from the strider, as it consumed its favourite snack and was patted on its red soft leathery hide by the Admin.

Without complaint it let Dream put a saddle on him, only warbling for another one of the mushrooms.

“Stop, you’ll ruin your appetite”, Dream chided softly, as he mounted the passive mob.

Now, only it was keeping him from falling into the bubbling and slightly smoking lava below. Nervousness and a slight panic coiled in his gut, ready to jump to the forefront. He held very tight to the saddle, knuckles white. Breath controlled intentionally, in and out in paused intervals.

He could do this. This was the fastest way.

The strider seemed to pick up on the discomfort of its rider, chittering softly in answer. Even as Dream took out the fungus on the stick, letting the mushroom sway in front of the strider’s eyes, it began its walk forward carefully, mindful of its stiff rider.

Dream appreciated it immensely, patting the lava walker on its head with the hand holding the stick. The other still occupied with his death grip on the saddle.

Only slowly did that hand loosen its hold, Dream steering his sentient boat with legs over the lava in the direction of the mainland. The further he came, the more relaxed he became. The more the tension in his gut lessened.

The bubbling of the lava was easy to tune out with the constant soothing chitters and warbles of his mount, the smell of smoke filtered through his two masks.

He felt safe on top of the strider, a feeling that had always been the case. As long as one was in the Nether, a saddled lava walker was literally the best way to traverse it. Dream just hadn’t done it recently because of his fear of another attack. But seeing how he felt on his mount, he didn’t think he was in that much danger of suffering one.

And otherwise he could still direct it to the next netherrack beach.

Chunks after chunks of lava were left behind. Faster than he could ever be to foot. Even if the lava walker was a bit slower than normal. As soon as Dream noticed the slower speeds they were at travelling, he gave his strider an encouraging pat. “You can walk faster if you want, I’m fine.”

A questioning warble answered from beneath him, the vibrations traveling comforting through his legs.

The Admin chittered back in confirmation.

Suddenly, if still carefully, the lava walker picked up speed, legs eating up distance faster and faster.

“Woah, we’ve got ourselves a little runner here!”, Dream exclaimed in surprise.

His strider warbled back proudly, picking up even more speed.

He chuckled, amused. “Whatever you say, Runner, as long as you don’t tire yourself out.”

The lava walker crooned in approval at the new title.

\-----

The trip through the Nether was way better than all the other ones Dream has had before, ever since his escape from Pandora’s Vault.

There were two main dangers on the lava lakes and streams. The first was falling into one, but the newly named Runner was careful enough with its rider, that Dream wasn’t worried as long as he himself didn’t do anything stupid.

And the second one were ghasts. Although, the two of them were so fast that they could easily outrun any encounters they had, dodging fireballs without breaking a sweat. Well, the strider at least. Dream was sweating buckets as per normal in the heat of the Nether.

Runner was communicative enough to distract him from his discomfort, warbling and chittering away, Dream sometimes answering or talking back, both in English and in the strider's own tongue.

It was refreshing. It was soothing. It was nice.

He should have done this way sooner.

Steadily following his inner pull towards spawnpoint, his senses slightly stretched out of his body to his land, to map out the best way through the lava lakes and streams, they made good progress thanks to Runners speed.

Still, there were one or two instances where they had to travel over a stretch of land, Dream finding no close-by connection of lava.

He felt bad for every step he had Runner make out of lava, its body shivering and turning purple away from its accustomed heat, white antennas pulled close to itself, uncomfortable warbles coming out of its wide mouth.

Whenever that happened, Dream kept up his own stream of encouraging chitters and warbles, with some words thrown in, as he dismounted and led Runner over the still warm netherrack to the next closest body of molten stone, distracting and enticing him with some more blue mushrooms.

He made certain to feed him a few as soon as they had reached the next stretch of lava, only mounting back on when he was certain that Runner was happy again. Until his guilt for putting it through the discomfort had been eased.

Safe to say he used quite a lot of mushrooms.

Then they were on their way again, Runners legs walking on top of the lava almost eagerly, intent to bring the Admin wherever he wanted to go. It made warmth go through Dreams frozen core, a bond developing with his mount. He tried not to think of the implications, of the dangers that meant to him.

He ignored them in favour of enjoying the moments he had with Runner.

Having no real way to tell the time in this hell dimension, Dream estimated that it took him maybe a bit less than a full day to get to the community portal.

As soon as he began to recognize the stretches of the Nether they travelled through, he had Runner take a more sneaky path, hiding under netherrack overhangs and staying close to the sides and walls, in case of members of the SMP being around. Trying to be as cautious as possible. He of course also kept his senses out, but he didn’t pick up on any familiar movement.

As far he knew, they were alone.

Still, as soon as he saw the familiar sight of the cobblestone and obsidian pathways that led to the community portal, he steered Runner to a close-by gravel beach, dismounting carefully there.

Now came the next stretch of his journey. One he would have to do without the comforting presence of his new friend.

A sadness developed in Dreams heart, as well as a slight fear.

“Please stay close”, he whispered to the strider, stroking its soft red leathery hide. “I don’t know how long this is gonna take, but please, please stay close…”

The Admin leaned with his forehead against the hell creatures’ side, as it gave a comforting warble, the vibrations travelling through every point of contact they had. He took a deep breath, the smell of smoke not scaring him. He released Runner from his hold, taking a few steps back.

Black questioning eyes followed his movements closely, a low chitter sounding over the lava.

“I’ll call when I’m back, don’t worry”, Dream answered.

It took more effort than it should, to turn away from his mount. The blond ignored the thought that Runner and Spirit were feeling awfully similar and the dread that idea gave him. He didn’t want to have to renounce another connection, not when it was still so fresh.

A small sad warble followed him on his way forward.

Dream climbed up the netherrack walls until he was on one of the big outcroppings, one that was connected by a man made pathway. He didn’t immediately head towards it, but instead took a moment to make a little cavern in one of the red walls nearby, movements familiar after all the times he had to make one. He went inside.

There he placed down a chest and put everything he had on his person in it. Everything. All his new armor and tools, his food and drink, even his signature green mantle and his masks. Almost naked in a sense, Dream sat down onto the hot floor and concentrated.

He had never done this, ever since he had split off XD.

It was going to take a while. And probably be a bit uncomfortable.

Scratch that.

As soon as he felt the pain of the first few changes, he knew this was going to hurt a lot. Stifled cries of discomfort went through the small room, taking on a more animalistic tone with every passing minute. Slowly following the changing of his vocal chords.

It took him probably the better part of an hour to completely transform, his limited reserves stretching the time it took him to morph, lengthening the time it took his bones to crack and shorten, his skin to tighten and sprout into fur and his organs and muscles to turn.

It was in short pure agony, changing his form so slowly. He was actively using every scrap of energy he got saved up and was fed by his land, just to accelerate the process.

Meaning as soon as his body had finally taken the shape he wanted, he was almost completely tuckered out in every department.

But it was worth it.

Since Dream couldn’t show his face around the mainland without being in grave danger and he didn’t have the time and supplies to brew enough invisibility potions for however long this endeavour was going to take, he took a page out of one of his older tricks, just to be safe.

He once was able to change his entire world with a single whim. Why not his body then as well?

As he stood back upright on his four furry, still slightly trembling paws, he took stock of himself. Taking a quick peek from outside his body, he was met with the sight he had hoped for.

A cat.

A bigger cat than normal, with golden brown striped slightly longer fur, a bushy tail and pointed brush ears. Sharp green slitted eyes, with a center of gold, looked around above the small pink nose with long white whiskers. Dream licked his teeth experimentally, still getting used to the fine pointed needles they had become.

No one would recognize him like this.

The shapeshifted Admin slowly began moving around above his now empty clothes, jumping and running in the enclosed space to get some practice. As soon as he was confident in the movements of this new body, heart and adrenaline calmed down from the arduous transformation, he went back into the open Nether. A small hole he had especially left in his little cavern functioning as his way out.

The red netherrack burned under the soft soles of his paws, so he hurried up in his steps towards the community portal and the pathways that led to them. The smell of smoke was harsh against his sensitive nose.

With nary a sound he jumped down onto the cobblestone pathway, landing with a slight hint of discomfort from his half-healed side on the heated material. He took a moment to check his ribs again, seeing if anything had changed, ears flickering around to keep up his awareness of his surroundings.

It was the reason why he abruptly became very aware of the sounds that suddenly came from behind him, not having been there before.

It was the sound of steps, armored netherite on stone.

Immediately the spooked Admin whirled around, being met with glowing purple enchanted feet, way too close for comfort. He had to look up to see the person.

He was clad in glowing netherite armor, a similarly enchanted sword strapped to his side, his gear pulsing purple with power. A long flowing red royal gown encircled his tall and muscular form, a golden crown on his brow complementing the get-up.

Dream was met with the familiar long pink hair and red eyes of his half-piglin rival, who looked down upon him with surprise showing on his face.

“Now what are you doing here?”, Technoblade questioned with a tilted head, a pickaxe carried seemingly lazily over his shoulder.

_Shit!_

Inside, Dream went into a heart-pumping panic, while keeping his outward appearance of a cat moveless and seemingly relaxed. Adrenaline began to course through his veins again.

He hadn’t expected to see someone so soon. Least of all his rival, who was often very perceptive at the most inopportune of moments. How could he get out of this? How could he get away?

Act like a cat, act like a cat, act like a cat…

In what would probably be one of his most degrading moments, Dream answered with a loud meow, bushy tail swishing behind him in acted joy of seeing the half-piglin.

Techno snorted in amusement. “Yeah, didn’t expect anything else.” He curiously looked around into the Nether Wastes.  
“Where is your owner?”, he asked. “Or are you just a stray that got lost?”

In true cat fashion Dream tilted his head slightly and just stared back.

Maybe he was actually going to be able to pull this off.

“Hmmm, don’t see a name tag, so I would wager a stray”, his rival went on in his signature deep voice. A short moment of deliberation went over the pink warrior’s face, a conclusion seemingly formed, as he crouched down, his pickaxe disappearing into his inventory.

Dream took a cautious step back, as Techno reached out with a hand towards him. When the hand stayed in the air between them, he came closer again and sniffed it, as he had seen normal cats do.

The smell of old blood and freshly fallen snow came to his sensitive nose, giving him a short reprieve from the smell of smoke. It was such a nice distracting scent, that it took him too long to realize that the hand wasn’t in front of him anymore, but had landed on top of his head and was starting to scratch behind one of his ears.

A part of Dream wanted to immediately retreat, insulted as he was by the gesture. The bigger part however, noticed how nice it felt for his fur to be scratched there, the point of contact sending warm tingles throughout his body.

He closed his eyes at the comfort he felt, ignoring the deep loud purring that had started in his chest. The vibrations of it felt nice as well, tension slowly seeping out of his transformed body.

This was very pleasant.

Stuck in his bliss as he was, hand continuing to scratch and pet him expertly, touching him with comforting warm skin, Dream noticed way too late that Technoblade had more planned than an impromptu cat petting session.

Another hand suddenly went under his torso and lifted him from the ground, into the hold of the half-piglin. He immediately stiffened and stopped purring against Techno’s chest, the other continuing to pet him while starting to walk again.

“Man, you’re only skin and bones under all that fur”, the other man commented, stepping away into a direction opposite to the community portal. “I’ll take you home, Ranboo will definitely enjoy having another one of you guys.”

No, no, no…

Dream didn’t want to be adopted into whatever pet army Ranboo had going on! However nice that actually sounded…

He had to go get his communicator! He had to go to the mainland, not Techno’s secret getaway. That was the opposite of where he wanted to go.

Immediately, Dream began twisting and turning his smaller body in his rivals hold, managing to free himself and jump down, the other not having expected the sudden resistance. He took a few leaps away from the half-piglin, staring at him from a safe distance away.

Techno looked almost disappointedly down onto the shapeshifted Admin. “You don’t want to come?”, he asked, his normal deadpan voice slightly higher in octave.

Dream demonstratively turned away and with his tail high in the air walked along the pathway towards the community portal. His pointed brush ears swivelled behind him, as he heard the shifting of clothes and armoured footsteps coming towards him.

They walked up to his left side, Techno keeping pace alongside him.

“Whatever you say, cat”, he rumbled in his deep voice. “I’ll at least escort you to where you wanna go.”

And he actually did.

Keeping step, hand on his sword and looking out with sharp eyes for any dangers. Not that there were many on the short trip over mismatched netherrack, cobblestone and sometimes obsidian paths.

Just one piglin who didn’t know how outmatched he was against full netherite armor, swiftly knocked unconscious with one blow from the famed Blade. They left it in a heap by the wayside, ignoring it and moving on.

A magma cube who sat in the middle of the floating pathway they were on, only to immediately jump down into the lava below. Dream caught his rival muttering: “And there goes another one”, when they witnessed the action. He could only give an agreeing meow.

And of course, all the zombie pigmen looking at them with undead eyes, not taking any actions against them and peacefully lumbering around. Just sometimes blocking their path, making it a bit harder for Techno with his large stature to squeeze by. The shapeshifter didn’t have the same problem.

His rival began humming a light tune on his way, staying next to Dreams transformed body, following him over the pathways until they came to the community portal. Staring at the new cobblestone constructs that surrounded it, he took in the care and craftsmanship it had been made with. Dream liked what they had done with the place.

He stopped in front of the swirling purple of the portal, looking back at his escort. A small thankful meow came from him, as he stepped through, hardly hearing the amused snort from his rival, as he said goodbye himself.

Then he finally was in the mainland.

Now the real struggles were probably going to begin.

Despite that thought, Dream couldn’t suppress the sense of joy that overcame him, in seeing these lands again. In feeling those familiar chunks connect to him. He had spent most of his time here in the mainlands and the attachments he held for the surrounding areas of spawnpoint would probably never fade.

He made his way down the familiar steps of the terraformed land around the community portal, afternoon sun shining down upon him in a wonderful day, the warm rays having been strongly missed after all that time in the Nether. Dream breathed in deeply once, enjoying the fresh air, before taking in what lay before him.

It was the community house.

Rebuilt and with a few changes, but still, rebuilt. Someone had taken it upon themselves to recreate it. Someone had gone through all that effort, to rebuild something he himself had once put so much work in.

It warmed his heart slightly.

Walking over the crafting table floor, Dream took a small look around.

It was nice. Really nice. He really liked it.

Just as he was scratching with his nails at the crafting table floor, testing out if it still felt the same as the old one, something else caught his eye.

He froze. This couldn’t be right. There was just no way…

Sprinting out of the house on his four paws, he went along the Prime Path in the direction where the entrance of the holy land was. He came to a halt in front of the big red roots covering the wood he had lain all that time ago.

How hadn’t he noticed this?

Maybe it was his lower point of view, but his sight was covered with the red vines, crawling up buildings, growing out and around structures, taking over his land.

He didn’t feel it.

The land that he was supposed to be so intricately linked to, didn’t really answer his calls. The overgrown parts of dirt and structures felt numb to him, like it was forced into a deep sleep.

This wasn’t right.

What had happened?

Even while staying a block away from the first of the roots, overgrowing the wooden Prime Path, he could feel the wrongness of it. It didn’t feel like it did, back when Bad had first shown it to him. Back then it had felt natural, like a part of his world, like it belonged.

Now…

Now, it felt…

It felt weird. Plain and simple. Not really like something that was a part of him, but also not something that was really amiss. A paradoxical something that slowly grew and grew, sneaking below his connection to his lands. A numb strangeness that he just hadn’t noticed before.

Dream didn’t like it. Not one bit.

The sound of riptide tridents stopped him from staring further at the creeping crimson with confused and weirded out slitted emerald eyes. Two people seemingly fell from the sky from his point of view, landing behind him, boxing him in with the red.

The Admin turned around, his fur standing on end, tail lashing wildly from side to side.

He was met with the sight of a very tall black demon, smelling confusingly like the batter of muffins and a literal anthropomorphic cream-coloured cat. They towered over his small form, making him feel even smaller with the weapons in their hands.

Bad and Ant had joined him, both staring down at his smaller form with unreadable eyes. Nervousness and dread fluttered in his gut, overpowering the joy he felt at seeing them again after such a long time.

Had Ants eyes always been red?

Dream gulped. It was time to see how well his cat-acting skills were.

But he didn’t have to worry so much. One look was enough, and a smile of delight painted itself across Bad’s face.

“Awww, look at this little guy”, the literal hellspawn squeaked out in an excited voice, immediately squatting down to get more on Dreams level. “He’s so cute!”

Ant stayed standing, rolling his eyes slightly at Bad’s antics. “You know we didn’t come here for him. The egg said something dangerous had returned.” He kept a close eye on his surroundings, only giving the brown golden cat passing glances.

Bad ignored him for the moment, making small noises to attract the cat before him, a hand outreached for Dream. “Come kitty, kitty. I’ve got some fish for you!”, he whispered in a still slightly high-pitched tone.

Dream had absolutely no idea how he should act. Maybe the same way he had with Techno? It had worked before.

Slowly he let some of the tension out of his taut muscles, from when he had been preparing to run. Carefully he stepped closer to Bads extended black hand, keeping his body low to the ground.

The demon showed a toothy smile at the sight of these actions. Dream wouldn’t lie and say that it didn’t loosen something in his pit, to be so openly accepted. A light giddiness spread in his core.

Which is the only reason he let Bad touch him, the clawed black fingers scratching under his chin and stroking over Dreams lithe cat body. The purring started up again, even if quieter than before.

“Oh, this little guy is literally skin and bones Ant!”, Bad said, continuing with his delightful petting. The Demon looked up to his companion. “Do you maybe have some raw fish we can fe…”, he suddenly cut off.

Dream noticed immediately, as both figures grew stiff, eyes cast far away. A scent reached his sensitive nose, so similar to the vines behind him. He felt a sudden blackening presence drape over this little gathering.

It felt wrong.

His heart suddenly started racing, hairs standing completely on edge. A quiet hissing came from his bared needle like teeth, the purring having disappeared at the first sign of danger, danger, danger!

The presence, the energy, whatever it was, seemed to focus more. Seemed to thicken. Seemed to begin to take notice.

Bad, **_bad_ , bad!**

He had to run, run, run…

Something started probing at Dreams essence, pushing against his natural barriers. Trying to get in. Trying to invade. Trying to take over.

He definitely didn't like it, pushing against the intruder, holding fast. Keeping whatever wanted to get inside out. Out of his mind, out of its control. Fighting against the blanket trying to strangle him, with the strength he had as the Admin. Not giving it a millimeter to latch on to.

It couldn't get in.

The alien feeling kept up the relentless barrage against his mental walls despite that. Scratching and slithering at Dream, intent on getting what it wanted. Intent on claiming what it thought belonged to them. A hunger deep inside of it.

Dream had had enough.

He bolted through the feet of his former friends, leaving them standing there like statues, escaping the oppressing will of something really, really bad. Something that had his friends in its grip. Something he just couldn’t stand against right now. Something he couldn’t oppose with his weakened form.

The further he got from the vines, the less oppressing the feeling became.

He had to get stronger. He had to get better.

He had to get rid of whatever the hell that was.

Dream guessed it to be the fabled Egg Bad had spoken about. But it seemed so different to what he had met last time.

Whatever that was, that wasn’t supposed to be here, he thought while racing in a slight panic through the community house, up the path to Tommy’s home.

That wasn’t what he had seen in that ginormous mined cavern. That wasn’t what he had left Bad alone with, more preoccupied with other things. That wasn't the same thing, no way in hell.

Something big had changed. Something for the worse.

He didn’t see behind his back, how his two old friends turned their heads in unison, watching him run away with blank eyes. An interest that didn’t come from them, sparking in them. Hungry mouths licking their lips in anticipation, delight in their smiles at their find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said before, this is a big one, so I decided to split it up in chapters. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Accidentally gave Dream a comfort animal while writing this and I myself got attached. He can keep it as a treat. For now.  
> (Kidding, no pets will be harmed in my writing. I promise.)
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments down below and constructive criticism is also always welcome!  
> Have a great day/night and stay safe!


	2. Cats and stones may break my bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The misadventures of Dream the cat continue. With maybe not so nice consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really liked cat!Dream, I was honestly surprised. Here, have more of it.
> 
> All the things from the first Note are still in affect, please keep that in mind. Especially with what happened yesterday. This is Canon-divergent, I'm just exploring some possibilities.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dream ran until he had reached the hilltop on which Tommy’s dirt-home stood, running past the red and crimson and bad, that had seemed to have taken his land in a chokehold.

Steps careful, turning corners and hiding his presence the best he could, knowing something was searching for him. His past experiences from his Manhunts and his smaller body making it so much easier to just disappear.

Despite that, his heart raced way too fast, when he was certain that whatever could be after him had lost him. He panted when he reached the hillcrest, eyes darting around, ears flickering about. Wary for anything and everything.

Just get the communicator and get out!

He had to take care of whatever that was later. He would be useless now in a fight against it. He was too much of a mess still!

Just the communicator. Just that one measly little device. Just that and he would be gone.

Fate however, had other plans. There in front of Tommy’s home, several figures stood.

One was the teenager himself, wearing his signature red and white shirt, looking so much better since the last time he had seen him, who was talking animatedly with the others.

Those included two slightly less healthy-looking humans, one wearing a white bandana that had been cleaned since his trip to the Nether and a brunette with a blue shirt and his signature clout goggles. They both looked paler than normal, following along with Tommy’s animated storytelling only tiredly.

And the last of the group let Dreams fur, that had just been slowly flattening, stand on end again.

A tall figure, humanoid with patches of different coloured green skin, wearing a signature creeper smile-like gas mask with dark goggles and a crown, while holding a trident. He stood next to Tommy, looking fondly on.

The Warden, Warden, Warden!

Dream immediately disappeared behind his closest cover, which happened to be the big blackstone tower Tommy had built a long time ago. Sneaking around the edges, small heart hammering in his chest and breath coming in short fast bursts, he took a moment to collect himself.

That hadn’t been the Warden. It hadn’t. Sam hadn’t been wearing his guard uniform, meaning he wasn’t the Warden. Only in uniform was he the Warden. Only in the prison, was he him. And Dream wasn’t in prison, he wasn’t in Pandora’s Vault.

He was out, out. Out and free. Not captured and broken.

No glowing pickaxe, no chafing cuffs and no flows of lava. No harsh words and no hits and punishments to follow.

Free.

Dreams countless phantom scars from past dark times ached. Hundreds of respawns had deluded them on his body, but he knew all to well where they had been. Where they still should be.

He shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of the feeling and the thought. Concentrating back on the here and now. He didn’t have time to get stuck in his head again.

Others were here. That wasn’t good. Why were they here? He needed more information. He had to find out what was going on. Meaning he had to get closer. He had to calm down.

Taking deep breaths, the Admin tried to calm his racing heart. Tried to find a bit of peace. Tried to suppress the rising panic at everything going wrong.

When he deemed himself safe enough, Dream began to stalk around the outer edge of the tower. Carefully he glanced around its corner, seeing the group still talking amongst themselves, Tommy being hearable from his hiding spot with his sensitive ears.

“…and then the hotel will be there, open for anyone to use…”, Dream tuned him out again, hearing nothing important.

He had to get closer, if he wanted to check if his communicator was still where he had last seen it, probably yesterday or so. Just a little bit closer.

Belly low to the ground, his rather large stature for a cat pressed close to the earth, he sneaked through the tall grass that luckily grew on the hilltop, towards the tree by the infamous bench. He passed the wooden structure, keeping eyes and ears closely on the group, paws shifting around and making nary a sound.

With feline grace he climbed the small tree, finding a sturdy branch, hidden by the leaves. There he laid down completely, body aligned with the wood, claws anchored in the bark. He was in one of the higher parts, but Dream trusted in his reflexes and body, sure that it wouldn’t be a problem. And being higher up meant that he wouldn’t be found that easily.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, he let his perception wander.

He was searching, scouring this hill for what he seeked. The familiar signature of himself, that he had found once already. That small glimmer of his own rubbed off power.

He found it, but not where he expected it to be.

His spectral eyes focused on his communicator, in the hand of Tommy himself, as he was gesturing animatedly with it through the air. He tuned back into the conversation.

“…that way, we will have a backup plan, when, I mean, in case things go wrong again!”, the teenager finished.

His audience, except maybe Sam, didn’t seem impressed. George and Sapnap both looked upon Tommy tiredly, not seeming as interested as the teen probably hoped they would be.

Sighing, George went to speak: “That sounds nice and all, but Tommy, we didn’t come here for the hotel. We came for Dreams communicator…”

“You mean this little thing?”, the boy held up the small device in question, letting it swing side to side by its wrist band. “Why do you even need it?”, he went on, seemingly inspecting it closer with acted curiosity.

“You don’t need to know what we need it for”, Sapnap jumped tiredly aggravated in. “You just need to know that we want it. So, can we please have it?”

Tommy didn’t seem impressed with the tone he used, something like dislike flashing over his face. “Why the hell are you still so hung up about the guy? He was a monster and we should be glad that he’s gone!”

A flinch went through Dreams body at those words, nails scratching lightly over the bark while readjusting himself. He took a deep breath refocusing into the conversation. Missing the split-second side eye that Tommy made to his position at the small noises.

“He may have been a tyrant at the end, but he was still our friend once”, Sapnap reiterated, a tension lying in his body. “And we just want back what was once his. We’re not even asking for all the weapons and tools you’ve got from him, just this!”

“Yeah, which makes me wonder why, big man. Why only this and why now?” Tommy stepped forward, closing in on the arsonist's personal space. “You didn’t care more than a week ago, where you killed him yourself.”

Sapnap took a sudden step back, his face pinched with way too many feelings to decipher. George stepped forward, blocking Tommy from advancing further. “Yes, we didn’t care about the communicator a week ago”, he goggles wearing brunette stated. “But Sapnap and I had a little talk, and seeing as you burned Dreams mask already, we didn’t want to lose another memento.”

“Oh fuck you Gogy, you’re just interested now since you finally realized that your boyfriend isn’t here anymore to fuel whatever complexes you’ve got”, the teen ranted, body language agitated. “He deserved whatever he got! In fact, he deserved even more for everything he did! He deserves to be wiped from the memory of this world! He deserves to have all of his stuff burned! He deserves to rot in whatever stinking void he is right now, left alone and forgotten for all we care! Maybe then this shithole can finally be at peace.”

“Peace? Peace?! You’re one to talk about peace Tommy!”, George answered, a sudden fervent energy burning in him. “Almost any skirmishes that happened in the past were caused by you, either doing some shit that was clearly against the rules we had set up or by blowing conflicts out of proportion. Whatever Dream did to you might have been bad, but don’t go telling us that what you wanted was peace as well.”

“How- You- I will…”, the teen started to sputter, a familiar axe appearing in his right hand out of his inventory, thrumming with enchantments. “Bitch! Don’t- don’t get me started on what he did! I will burn your new mushroom house to the ground as well! So-…”

A sudden green hand landed on Tommys shoulder, keeping the boy back and stopping his furious ranting. Tommy glanced up to him, mouth still open mid-speech. Sam looked over to Dreams old friends, projecting a calm that just seemed out of place in this heated discussion.

“Let’s just all take a deep breath and not escalate this. And Tommy, put the axe away. It’s not the answer.”, he spoke soothingly. The voice sent shivers up Dream's spine. “You two just want the communicator and that’s fine”, he went on. “Tommy was about to give it to you and then we can forget this entire discussion.”

The teen, slightly more calmed down now, scoffed loudly. “Why should I just back down? I don’t back down!”

“But causing a ruckus here isn’t going to help. And it would reflect badly on your hotel, wouldn’t it?”, Sam reiterated, squeezing Tommy’s shoulder comforting once. Releasing the grip soon after.

“Yeah, it would…”, the teen mumbled in answer, fury now almost completely gone.

George and Sapnap slowly mirrored him, tension that had been in their bodies disappearing. The older of the two stepped back, joining Sapnap by his side.

“So, you’ll give us Dreams communicator?”, George spoke up once more.

“Yeah yeah, here it is, Gogmeister”, the young blond spoke, throwing the communicator without a care at Sapnap, who scrambled to catch it safely.

“Watch out dude!”, “Pleasure doing business with you”, the two friends spoke, voices overlapping.

“Well fuck you guys, have fun with that thing”, the grouchy teen answered, turning away from them, heading towards the Prime Path, walking by in front of Sam who went to follow.

Dream shifted on his branch, mind still split in his spectral perception and the control of his cat body. Focusing now more on his two old friends who had his device in hand. 

Then everything went to shit.

Abruptly, Tommy turned towards the tree and while giving a small angry shout of: “Also fuck whatever’s hiding there”, threw something with full power at Dreams hiding spot.

No matter how much fun everyone made of the teen, he was still one of the more skilled people in this world, which he showed at the worst opportune timing. Mind still not completely back, Dream could only flinch, before a cobblestone hit his smaller form with a lot of force. It hit his side.

It threw him off the branch he had been laying on and making him fall the few blocks to the ground, unable to catch himself in surprise and lack of coordination. He hit the ground hard, a sudden pain blossoming on his ribcage, a pained yowl escaping his sharp teeth.

Surprised shouts went over the hilltop, but Dream didn’t have the state of mind to pay attention.

His wounds had reopened, the half-healed claw marks that had been transferred to his shapeshifted form bleeding once again. He felt the warm liquid stain the fur of his side, as he tried to get up as fast as possible, still mindful of the open stinging flesh.

As he shakily got up to his paws, a hand took the fur at the back of his neck, lifting him up slightly. Dream did the only thing he could think of in his panic, instincts of his new form taking over, and bit into the skin he could reach.

“It bit me! The fucker bit me!”, a young voice shouted, as the hand released Dream. He fell the short distance to the ground again, almost unable to catch himself on his feet. His side sent another shock of pain at the action, making him flinch.

Warily, eyes and ears flickering wildly from side to side, the Admin tried to get an overview of what was going on. His heart raced in his small body, as he noticed with flattened ears and a faint hissing, that he was surrounded by his former friends, the tree at his back. All of which were looking at his transformed body with surprise and other emotions.

“It’s bleeding Tommy!”, George exclaimed, eyes drawn to the now blood matted fur of Dreams left side. Small droplets fell onto the grass, staining it red.

“I didn’t hit it that hard!”

Dream tried to steadily retreat back, fur raised and teeth bared, a faint growling coming from his throat. The steps were slow and limping, a bit of pain shooting through him with every movement.

Maybe once he was closer to the tree trunk and further from his former friends, he could make a run for it.

“Let’s just calm down and take care of this normally.”, Sam tried to say evenly. He let his signature trident disappear into his inventory and took a few steps forward to crouch before Dream. His body language was open and relaxed. “Hey little fella, that doesn’t look so good. Let us take care of it.”

Take care? Take care...

Take care of it?! Take care of him, he was going to take care of him!

Take care as in shackles and binds. Take care as in harsh words and no food. Take care as in punches and kicks. Take care as in solitude and isolation. Take care as in pickaxe and bleeding wounds. Take care, take care…

_He was going to take care of the monster._

Even more panic went through Dream at the phrase, heart hammering away, the words coupled with the oh too familiar voice tickling at the darkest recesses of his mind. At things he tried his hardest to forget. He froze, body locking up at the memories it brought.

If he didn’t move, if he didn’t speak, it wouldn’t be so bad. It wouldn’t. The Warden would stop sooner. He would finish up faster.

No movement meant no resistance. No resistance was good. Was better. Was what Dream needed to do…

Sam mistook the sudden freezing of the cat before him, as well as the tampering off of the growls as a step in the right direction. Ignorant of the turmoil in the small shapeshifter, he reached out, big hands enclosing the body, intent on picking it up.

It was what Dream needed to do. He needed to be good. Couldn’t resist. Needn’t resist. He shouldn’t…

But he wanted to…

He wanted to.

He wanted to!

He could. _He would!_ **He did!**

He bled and fought and cried for his freedom. He almost fell apart in exhaustion and pain, paying the price for his actions. For his mistakes. Only to breathe fresh air once again, only to feel grassblades tickle his skin, only to see his broken off piece again, only to touch his brother again, only to be summoned as a spirit, only to run over lava mounted on a new friend,...

His hard earned freedom. He wouldn’t let it be taken again.

Never again!

As he felt the hands enclosing him, he lashed out, instincts guiding him, sharpened claws and needle-like teeth as weapons. He scratched at the green speckled hands that he feared so much, bit into the skin of the Warden, the taste of iron exploding in his mouth. Breaking every rule of resistance that had existed in the prison.

But he wasn’t in the prison anymore.

And he would never go back.

Immediately the hands disappeared, the taste of the creeper-hybrids blood on his tongue. His growling and hissing started up again, louder than before. Warning anyone of trying that again, promising them the same fate.

Only to stop promptly as the dirt underneath his paws disappeared and a hole was dug under him. With a small surprised meow, he fell into the freshly made pit.

This time landing on his feet without a hitch, Dream immediately tried jumping and scratching out of the hole George had made with his enchanted netherite shovel, yowling in complaint. Four faces peered down upon him, making him stop trying to get out and getting him to back up with a limp to the wall furthest from them. Hissing quietly again.

He was trapped.

“Well, it really didn’t like that, that’s for sure”, Sapnap commented, glancing over to Sam’s cradled bleeding hands. Small crimson rivers having begun to run its course.

“Must be the creeper blood, certain cats don’t like it”, the gangly man uttered in answer, searching his pack for something.

George crouched down at the edge of the hole he made with his efficiency five netherite shovel, sending a few dirt crumbs tumbling down. “What should we do now? The bleeding certainly doesn’t seem to be stopping.”

“Let’s kill it”, piped up a young voice. It came from Tommy.

George looked slightly aghast up at him. Sapnap was already taking out his sword. Dreams hissing got even louder, growls mixing back in.

The teen shrugged indifferently at the others. “It bit Sam, that feral thing. Just looking at its ugly mug makes me want to end its misery”, he explained further.

George opened his mouth, something like shock written on his face. It bloomed into something akin to anger. “You do know you caused it to get injured in the first place? It’s literally your fault that it attacked you all in a panic!”  
He turned to Sapnap, taking his sword hand by the wrist and stopping him. “And don’t you start! It’s not even a pet! Do you see a collar or a name tag? It’s literally just a stray, Sapnap. Don’t start going after wild animals as well, _Pet Killer_.” George pronounced the bloody title with a mocking emphasis, letting go of his friend's wrist.

The arsonist let his sword disappear with a: “Fine, fine”, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

The brunette let out a loud huff, massaging his brow at dealing with their antics. “That doesn’t actually bring us any closer to a solution now.”

“I might have one”, the creeper hybrid said, his hands having been healed with a small bite of a gapple. With a sound of triumph he pulled out a small satchel from his pack, throwing it into the pit with the still very agitated Dream.

It plopped to the ground with a faint rustle, making the shapeshifter back up even further against the dirt. He didn’t trust whatever had been thrown into his hole in the least. He hissed at the satchel for good measure.

“What’s that?”, Sapnap asked, having also crouched down over the edge on one knee.

Sam hummed, saying: “Just a little something I keep on myself in case a cat gets agitated by me.”

“But what is it?”, George piped in.

“Just some herbs to help calm them down.”

Dream noticed what he meant. A faint herby scent had reached his nose, getting stronger the longer the satchel was down with him. His growls tapered off, as he took a few deeper breaths, tasting the new smell more deeply.

It was actually pretty nice.

Very nice.

Still keeping a wary eye out for any movement of his four watchers, he limped a bit closer. A mixture of instinct and curiosity guiding him. The nice scent got, like he had hoped, stronger. Peering closer at the satchel, he sniffed deeply with his sensitive nose, taking in more of the herby minty air.

His fur flattened, as his mind got more and more focused on the little bag.

With a fluttering of delight in his stomach, he noticed that it was slightly open, allowing him to see a collection of green dried leaves inside. Taking another deep whiff, the shapeshifted blond pawed at the entrance, opening it even wider.

The delightful scent in the air was very strong now. He liked it.

Following a sudden urge, Dream took a few of those leaves into his mouth, chewing on them. A fresh minty taste overtook his tongue, relaxing him even further. He took another mouthful, as soon as he had finished the last one, rubbing his nose and face against the satchel while eating. The wonderful taste flooding his senses again, calming the storm that had been brewing inside him. Relaxing him.

Dream didn’t even really take notice when he laid down onto his right side, the wounded cuts that were still bleeding but didn’t hurt anymore, up to the open air. He just kept nuzzling and taking intermittent small amounts of the herbs, a purr of delight coming from deep within his chest. A slight floating feeling starting to take over his body.

“Holy shit it’s actually working”, the voice of Tommy drifting down into his hole.

Dream was so out of it, so preoccupied with the nice bag, that he didn’t even listen to what was said. The only thing important was getting more of that scent, more of that taste. It was good, oh so good. He had never had something like this before.

“Sam, is that catnip in the bag?”, the voice of George tickled his ears, letting him flicker them around. He liked the movement this form gave to his ears, doing it again. And again. If he moved them hard enough he could actually see their brushed points, zipping in and out of his field of vision. Delight at the action went through him, repeating it a few times. Purr rapping up even more.

The half-creepers answer was ignored as well: “That, as well as some other, even more potent stuff. The cat ate it, so it should act as a sedative for now. We just need to get it healed up and it’s good to go.” He looked around with his gasmask at his companions. “Do any of you have any potions of healing or regeneration?”

Headshakes all around. It looked funny to Dream from his positioning. He did it as well, rubbing himself even more into the green herbs, getting more of that wonderful scent on him. It tickled in his nose and let a comfortable warmth run through it. It helped with the frozen core in his chest. He sneezed once, sounding akin to a kitten. Then he went back to the bag.

He ignored the few glances the actions got him. Dream was beyond all care at this point. Why care when he could get more of the herbs?

A small hum came from the creeper-hybrid. "Well, I can take him to my base, I probably still have some lying around”, with those words Sam went over the edge, letting a few crumbs of dirt fall in and climbed carefully down into the dirt hole.

The constant loud purring, that had been coming from the big brown golden cat, stopped immediately. Dim, but still somewhat sharp emerald eyes looked at the creeper-hybrid, staring at him directly, while a faint growling started to swell in its chest. The paws on the lain down body were flexing, extending and retracting sharp claws, seemingly preparing. Claws that had already once been in the green mans flesh.

The redstone specialist froze in his movements. Needle-like teeth were slowly shown, as the growling intensified, a faint hissing joining it. Unsure, Sam stared at the cat, seemingly at a loss of what to do.

“On second thought Sam, why don’t Sapnap and I take it”, George spoke. “I think we still have some potions lying around in the Kinoko Kingdom.”

“Yeah dude, if you take the cat it’s probably gonna maul you to death, even if it is high as a kite right now”, Sapnap agreed.

Sam seemed to think for a moment. Then, with a faint: “Fine…”, he climbed out again, only to be replaced with George who jumped down in one smooth movement.

Cautiously, while sitting on his haunches, the brunette observed the cat. Clearly thinking of what to do next, so as not to suffer the same fate as everyone before him, that had tried to touch the feline.

Dream beheld him right back. Even in his artificially calmed down thoughts, he recognized the person before him. He knew him. He wasn’t a danger. With a huff he went back to what he had been doing before, nuzzling and sniffing the minty herbs.

Suddenly he stopped, eyes fixated to the sky. Puffy clouds were floating lazily above him, moving oh so slowly, only to be so different in the next second. It confused him. One blink, and suddenly they were different, another, and the cloud he had just been watching was completely gone. It was fun, trying to predict in the next blink, if they either were gone or only changed.

As he kept staring, moving his head slightly, he noticed something new again. The small sunspots in the corner of his eye were moving as well, going up and down, left and right. Jumping like fleas around. Dream tried fruitlessly to keep track of them. Slitted eyes flickering wildly from one point to the other. His head got tired, so he laid it on the bag, while still trying to keep track of the points that were bouncing around in his field of vision.

He didn’t react to the hand that slowly approached him, that carefully, mindful of his blood-soaked side, reached for his head. He did however react, when that hand began to scratch behind his ear and at his neck. The extinguished purring from before came back almost tenfold at the wonderful contact that sent warm tingles with every movement through his body. He closed his eyes, dancing light spots forgotten in favour of this.

Dream had certainly missed friendly touch.

“Looks like you’re finally getting some pussy, George”, a young voice teased from above, slightly disgruntled that the cat hadn’t attacked the brunette as well.

A lightly resentful: “Shut up Tommy, it’s your fault this happened”, came from the arsonist in answer.

The calm voice of Sam cut through the beginning of another argument. “Well, it seems like you have everything under control.” He called down to George, who was still petting Dream: “You can take the satchel with you, just don’t give it too much, maybe stop after it’s healed.”  
Then the tall green man turned towards the teen. “Come along Tommy…”

“Sam, I don’t have to follow you!”, he was interrupted with.

The tall creeper-hybrid looked down upon his self-appointed ward. “I still have something small to discuss with you about the hotel”, he said.

“Fine”, Tommy answered, face pinched slightly. He turned to leave. “Have fun with the pussy!”, he threw over his shoulder, following the redstone specialist down the Prime Path to his hotel.

“We will!”, Sapnap called back loudly. The arsonist then huffed and looked down back into the hole.

The injured cat had all but stopped with its admiration of the satchel, now completely focused on the scratches and pets from George. Purring up a storm and leaning almost hungrily into every touch. Meowing sometimes in small short bursts.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is officially high right now! Awesome for him!  
> (Don't do drugs!)
> 
> Also, fun fact, I wrote this entire chapter in rough shortly before the second last prison stream. Was not expecting the cat abuse to become canon, RIP Pussboy. The extra prison abuse however wasn't surprising.  
> (In the last chapter I also promised no pets would come to harm. Dream most certainly isn't a pet. I didn't lie.)
> 
> Next chapter should be more lighthearted. So look forward to it!
> 
> As always, comments and criticism are really appreciated. I think you guys noticed that by now :D
> 
> Hope you all have a great day/night! Stay safe!


	3. Bliss and heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind stoked full of the effects of the herbs, Dream gets brought to the Kinoko Kingdom.

Dream was in pure bliss.

Something that hadn’t happened to him for the longest of times.

Yes, his side still faintly ached and yes, he was given the satchel with herbs only for short moments, but his discomfort was overshadowed by the floating relaxed mindset he found himself in, the minty fresh taste of the herbs still on his tongue.

That he was pressed against Georges chest, held carefully in his arms and slowly petted and stroked, also helped. He didn’t care where they brought him, all that was important was the next contact of his best friends hand on his lithe body, evident in the purring that ramped up in volume with every sparkle of the warm tingly sensation that touch brought him.

The shapeshifter was pudding in George's hands, leaning into every touch he could get, body completely relaxed despite the still sluggish bleeding wounds in Dreams side, that had been hastily wrapped in some bandages. His eyes were closed, as another delightful scratch went behind his ears.

He didn’t even startle, as another, much warmer hand suddenly touched his fur as well, feeling the softness of it and playfully tugging lightly at it. He knew it was Sapnap, without looking. He was safe as well.

Safe.

A word Dream hadn’t used in a while. A feeling he hadn’t had since long ago. He was safe here, cradled in the arms of his friend, being petted by the two people he loved the most in his world. The two people he trusted the most.

He was safe.

Slowly, Dreams consciousness dimmed. The purring growing quieter, the vibrations lessening. His lax feline body grew heavier in the arms that were holding him. A distant pull slowly tugging his mind away.

He was tired, oh so tired.

Rest seemed so close to him, sleep having been pushed away for months on end. Now it was finally catching up, the runner having run out of energy to keep going. The warm feeling of safety, the smell of his friends and that satchel, enveloping him.

He was okay. No one knew who he was and they were nice to his cat body.

He was fine. Purring relaxation easing his aching muscles.

He was home. Familiar lands and familiar people calling to him.

The tugging at his mind grew more insistent. Trying to lull him into safety. Asking him to give in. Begging him to give up control. Wanting to swamp him in warmth.

Red warmth.

Crimson control.

Vine-like surrender.

A stronger pull gripped Dreams essence. Taking down his barriers a bit. Enough that a sliver of alien red could reach inside. Enough that Dream felt the slimy crimson invader. Enough that Dream felt the wrong, bad bad presence that was numbing his land. Seemed to numb him.

Abruptly, Dream's mind spiked in activity, barriers closing shut. Green slitted eyes snapped open in sudden full consciousness and fear.

The tendril of strange bad bad being burned to a crisp inside his flaring defensive energy, leaving only the wrong feeling of its invasion behind. Leaving him feeling violated to his core, disgust in the pit of his stomach.

The vines of energy wouldn’t leave him alone, slithering around his barriers again. Intent on taking, on consuming, on becoming one. Hunger for more, deep in the alien being, letting it scratch and pull at the Admins essence.

Trying to capture it, trying to possess it, trying to dampen it's defiant soul, just like it had done to its lands.

Dream wouldn’t let it numb him as well.

He wouldn’t let it.

A quiet hissing came from between his sharp teeth, as he defended himself desperately against the heavy presence pushing down on him. Fighting out from under it, cutting any metaphorical vines that tried to cling to him. Pushing against his freedom being taken again.

He wouldn’t be put in another prison.

Neither in one of warm obsidian or crimson mind vines.

He wouldn’t.

Never again.

Flaring his energy in a blinding flame, he burned the intruder, who was trying to take him away. Pushing against the overwhelming onslaught of bad bad wrong. Gritting his teeth in effort.

Until suddenly, the strange presence lessened, becoming weaker and weaker with every rocking of the arms Dream was in.

Confused and wary, the Admin focused back on the real world. Only now did he notice the speeds they were travelling, his lands flying by with every sprinted step of his carrier.

Bewildered, Dream looked up, being met with the concerned blue brown gaze of his best friend. Something like relief crossed George's features, as their eyes met. Then the heterochromatic gaze swept to the side.

“You okay?”, George asked, breath coming out in a controlled rhythm.

Another pair of running steps next to the brunette let Dream flicker his sight to Sapnap. His other best friend seemed slightly winded, hair a mess and enchanted blade in hand. A few cut red particles fell off it, leaving the sword almost unblemished once again.

The arsonist answered: “Nothing too bad.” He briefly looked back over his shoulder, to something Dream couldn’t see, his sight obstructed by Georges chest. Sapnap was breathing heavily through his mouth, but still keeping up the fast pace they had set. “I’ve never seen the vines do that dude!”

“Me neither, but we’re almost there! Let’s just keep moving.”

The two kept up the steady running, moving with pounding steps over Dreams lands, him still cradled in the embrace of George. Rocking him with every footfall. Dreams side ached slightly. His mind still flaring and burning with energy, expecting another attack at any moment.

Whatever just had happened, it hadn’t been good.

But the minty fog slowly creeped back over Dream's mind, helping him push aside the worries he held. Making him damp down the flaming barrier, letting it cool to its normal hardened self. It let him focus on the smattering of colours and shapes flying by in front of his eyes, distracting and calming him.

The warm contact of Georges chest and arms, lulling him even further into relaxation. He would enjoy all the contact he was getting, knowing it would probably end soon. But that was a worry for future Dream.

A slight purring joined the sounds of stamping feet on dirt.

If out of comfort or in an attempt to create comfort, no one knew.

\-----

They reached the library within minutes.

Dream looked with wondrous eyes on the big structure, taking in the combination of wood and mushrooms. It reminded him strongly of another build that had once decorated his lands.

Also it was quite funny, the white spots on the red seemed to move ever so slightly to him, crawling over the surface step by step, seemingly dancing at their own tempo. He liked it. Which he expressed with a short growl of approval.

George glanced down upon him with a guarded expression, probably thinking about what he had done the last time he growled. Dream nuzzled into his chest in an attempt to ease his worries. Constant purring continuing.

“Man, that cat is loud”, came the voice from the side. Sapnap looked at the big furry animal in George's arms with a conflicted expression.

“And it really likes pets”, George answered. “You know what?”, he continued a sly smile suddenly on his face. Without hesitation he plopped the big purring bundle into the arsonists' surprised arms. "You hold it for a minute."

Sapnap scrambled to get a hold of the furry relaxed package, awkwardly holding Dream, unsure of how to properly carry him. For one moment he just stared at the shapeshifter, face aghast. George turned and stepped away. It snapped the younger out of his trance.

“What?! No, take him back!”, he shouted after the leaving back of the older. “Me and animals don’t mix! George! George come back here!”

“I’m getting the potions! Just hold it for a few minutes”, came the echoing answer from deeper in the structure.

Dumbstruck, Sapnap held onto the cat, shifting his arms a bit in an attempt to hold Dream better. He looked nervously through the lobby of the library, eyes jumping from one thing to another, only to finally look back down into his arms, straight into slitted emerald green eyes.

“What’cha looking at?”, he asked the shapeshifter abruptly.

Dream held the eye contact for a moment longer, before shifting his lithe body into a more comfortable position in his friend’s arms and continuing the vibrations from his chest. He leaned eagerly into the warmth of the chest next to him, rubbing his ears encouragingly against the white shirt, getting a bit of hair on it.

Sapnaps armor had long since been put in his inventory, him feeling safe in his little Kingdom. It was however in easy reach and fast to reequip.

“You really are easy to please, aren’t cha?”

A loud purr was the only answer. The younger lightly moved his hold, freeing one hand slightly, to tangle his fingers in the longer golden-brown fur. The pleased rumble continued on, the shapeshifter soaking up all the contact with a still slightly mint-fogged mind. He just loved the warm tingles that went through his body with every touch.

He liked it. A lot. He wanted to give back. Wanting to reciprocate, the next time Sapnaps hand came close to his face he gave it a warm lick with his raspy tongue. The younger stilled at the gesture. His face was once again aghast with surprise and a slight fear.

Dream continued on washing the skin of his brother in all but blood, hoping to give him the same joy he felt with all the attention. Hoping to calm down the discomfort he could feel coming from him. Hoping to just give a small bit of warmth back.

A little sniffle came from the ravenette. He moved the just washed hand to wipe a stray tear that just escaped his eyes. “You know, normally animals hate me”, he whispered, throat slightly clogged. “Ever since I killed Spirit they just seemed to try and avoid me…”

Another sniffle came, with a slight laugh. “But you just don’t care, do you?” He moved his hand back down to continue petting the cat. “You don’t see me as a threat, just someone to get scratches from. Just another random human who is nice to you.”

Abruptly, Dream turned his head up, looking directly into his friend’s eyes. The younger stilled his body at the sudden movement. With slightly unsteady paws, the shapeshifter stood up in the other's arms, getting closer to his face. He ignored the twinge of pain in his side from his open wounds. It was muffled fast under the effect of the minty fog.

Finally in reach, he began licking his friend’s cheeks, cleaning it from the tears flowing there. Removing the salty droplets, in an attempt to comfort his little brother. Washing him with a raspy tongue in an attempt of telling him the only way he could in this body, that Sapnap wasn’t just a random human to him.

Trying to show all the love and care that just seemed to overflow in his little cat heart at the mere thought of him. Trying to say, he adored him, despite everything that had happened.

Saying it now, since Sapnap would never accept it, if he told him in his real form. Would never believe him. Would never understand.

Saying it now, since Dream was beyond care for his imaginary pride, his cat-like brain focused in the floating feeling of the fog on only comfort. His and that of the others.

A little giggle escaped Sapnap at the impromptu wash of his face, a small smile gracing his lips and something like wonder shining in his sectoral orange and black eyes.

As soon as all the salty trails of sadness had disappeared, Dream stopped licking and began nuzzling his small head into the others cheek. His head moved slowly down with his purred rubbing, landing him in the crook of Sapnaps neck by the end of it.

“Well, it certainly seems to like you”, a male voice with a British accent remarked behind Dreams back.

A hushed: “I think it does”, came as an answer from the man cradling him.

Dream was suddenly very tired, the artificial fog in his brain pushing down on his cognition. He stopped with the nuzzling, content to just lay his neck into the crook of Sapnaps neck, purring on more quietly. Tuckered out, he relaxed his body, enjoying the floating feeling that came from the herbs.

Just for a short while, he would let his mind wander.

Just for a short while, he would enjoy himself.

He would relax and wait out the minty warmth. In the care of people he loved with all his heart. Who he felt safe with.

Just for a little while.

\-----

The next few hours were filled with hazy contentment.

Dream continued to float in his bliss filled bubble, the others talking and discussing some things he just didn’t care enough at the moment to register.

One little splash potion of healing was all it took to take care of his bleeding side, turning ragged claw marks into almost invisible scars that disappeared under his fur. The blood that still coated him stayed, however.

Which led to an impromptu bathing session in the nearby ocean, that brought Dream easily out of his sleepy state of mind into a more active, playful one.

“Shouldn’t cats hate water?”

“Well this one certainly doesn’t”, answered George, both of them watching Dream lazily swim around in the cool water of the ocean, that lay just a few chunks from the library entrance.

The two human friends glanced at each other.

Both reacted at the same time, but Sapnap was faster, pushing the older with a quick hand into the rocking waves.

Although they had been standing in a shallow part, the ocean ground took a steep dive down into the depths, meaning that those few blocks George was pushed were far enough to let him go completely under. He surfaced sputtering, sopping wet and goggles gone, an outraged light in his brown-blue eyes.

With a small war cry did he go after the arsonist, intent on getting his revenge. Determined to get his just karma.

Safe to say, Dream wasn’t the only one who went for a swim.

At least he managed to get his fur cleaned again. As well as having the fun of jumping on his swimming friends’ heads, dunking them in surprise a few times during their fighting, making certain they wouldn’t get too out of hand.

And tripping them up whenever they tried to get back on land.

Both of them noticed this behaviour after a while, them trying to unsuccessfully get out of the ocean a few times. Soon the focus wasn’t on each other, but on the wet bundle of fur that kept hindering their process.

They only managed to get out of the water, when Sapnap caught the mischievous shapeshifter with a lucky move, holding him tightly while getting finally out of the ocean, cold droplets flying everywhere. Dream didn’t find it in him to be disappointed, cradled as he was in his friend’s arms again.

Seeing as they were all sopping wet, they went back into the library, intent on drying themselves at a small fireplace that was built into one of the corners, surrounded by a few comfortable armchairs.

They stayed there for the rest of the approaching evening and far into the darkening night, intermittently playing with the cat, starting long winded petting sessions that had Dream turn into a purring mess and just plain talking and reading.

In-between Sapnap returned with a plate of cookies, having received it from Karl, proud of his fiancés backing skills.

Dream tried to steal one, intent on finally eating something sweet after he didn’t know how long, only to be barred from it through a concerned George. A few fruitless attempts of trying to get one of the delectable smelling treats, and Dream was confined to Georges lap by a steady hand, being fed some raw fish that he scarfed down hungrily.

“Man, he really is just bones and muscle underneath all that fur”, George commented.

“He?” Sapnap tilted his head in question, looking up from the manga he had been reading in one of the comfy armchairs.

George raised a questioning brow. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed what for a gender our little guest has.”

“Dude no, where were you looking?!”

The older just rolled his eyes, giving Dream another fish to munch on. The shapeshifter gave a delighted purr, ravaging the food with needle like teeth. It tasted so much better in this form, flavours he didn’t know existed exploding on his tongue.

“You really need to pay more attention Sapnap. If we want to keep this little fella and name him, it was about time to know his gender.”

“Pfff, gender time…” The smile on Sapnaps face suddenly disappeared, as he realized what he had just said. Dream could feel George stiffen underneath him.

A heavy silence suddenly overtook them both.

Dream looked up from his fish, ears flickering uncomfortably back, meowing loudly once to break the moment. He knew where their thoughts had gone and he tried to get them back. They shouldn’t be sad over him. He wasn’t worth their tears.

It worked.

“Do you really want to keep him?”, Sapnap mumbled, looking at Dream with a slight hope and still a bit of leftover sadness in his eyes.

“I don’t see why not.” George moved the hand that kept Dream on his lap, to scratch behind one of his ears. For the utmost time that day, he purred loudly. “He doesn’t belong to anyone and he certainly seems to like us.”

“Nice, he’s ours then!”

Dreams tail lashed from side to side with tension, a small pit of sadness in his gut. He wished that could be true. Oh, how he wished.

He would gladly be theirs again.

But they wouldn’t want him, if they knew who he really was.

\-----

It wasn’t a big surprise, that after all of the activities of the day, they both fell asleep in front of the fireplace.

Dream watched them slowly nod off with keen eyes and a finally clear mind.

George was first, only to be followed by Sapnap not even ten minutes later. They lay sprawled in their armchairs, George with a book dangling precariously from his hand and Sapnap with the warm weight of Dreams cat form on his lap. A hand on top of his body, seemingly in an attempt to keep him there.

A small sigh escaped Dream as he saw his friends this way. It had been too long since something like this had happened, since they had some kind of impromptu sleepover or just a sudden trip outside turning into a starry night camp. Way too long.

Dream wanted nothing more than to stay here, being fed fish, having fun with his friends, soaking up every scrap of love and touch they would give him. He would love that.

But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to stay forever in this form and just living a lie with his friends didn’t seem fair. He always tried to be as honest as possible with them, even if they didn’t believe him. Even if they only saw him as a liar.

With careful movements Dream extracted himself from Sapnaps hold.

In the past, it wasn’t needed, Sapnap being a very heavy sleeper, the same as George. But all the fights and conflicts had changed that, training him to wake up at the first sign of danger. The same as Dream had learned, back when he had been little.

Still, the arsonist could never be as light a sleeper as Dream was, back when he still slept, meaning that he was able to get away without disturbing the younger, him snoring peacefully on.

Quietly, Dream tapped around the library floor on soft paws, heading to the table close by, where Sapnap and George had left a lot of their stuff. They had kept discussing small things, Dream hearing in with half an ear, more focused on small dust particles in the air than them. But he had understood enough to know what they intended to do.

He knew they planned another ritual.

It was why they had asked for Dreams communicator, intent on securing another, more inconspicuous link. They had also gathered other stuff no one would miss, that had Dreams magical signature on it. He could feel and see a creeper head he had gambled with George, one book he had written, named Taco Bell and other small sentimental stuff. The contents of the table thrumming with small scraps of his essence.

They really wanted to try again, even though the last one had almost ended in a catastrophe.

Dream couldn’t allow it.

Even now, a day or two later, the effects of the summoning held on.

Both of them shouldn’t have fallen asleep in this way, normally holding fast longer, even if the day was exciting. Both of them were paler than normal, breathing slightly quicker. Both of them had a mark of magic on them, magic that had tried to take their souls' energy, when their levels had been depleted. Trying to keep a ritual going that shouldn’t have worked in the first place.

They would however recover from all of it with time. If they took a bit of rest. Certainly not by attempting another summoning with him as a target.

And Dream would make sure they couldn’t.

Picking up his communicator from the table in his mouth, Dream looked over the other items strewn around it. His slitted eyes fixated on a familiar scuffed black book, that lay closed under a few papers. Ignoring those, he tapped over to the tome, opening it with a careful paw.

Familiar symbols greeted Dream.

He quickly skimmed the page, easily reading the old language and its writing, trying to orient himself in which chapter of the tome he was. After a moment he recognized a passage, flipping the pages further into the book.

The drawing of the summoning circle opened up.

The Admin paused, taking in what was written in the circle itself, trying to find a symbol, a word he needed to change. He found not one, but two. A small pleased huff escaped his teeth, still holding the communicator by the wrist band in his mouth.

Two was always better than one.

Looking around briefly, he saw an opened-up ink well nearby. They really had forgotten to close it, those idiots. It would dry out like this, he chided fondly in his head. Oh well.

Quickly and quietly tapping over, he dipped one of his sharp claws in it, only to limp back to the book. Two small lines, added to two separate symbols, changed the context of the circle slightly. Making it hopefully unable to summon a living Admin soul again and in the worst case ruining it, so that it would never work even for a normal dead spirit.

He hoped it was only the former, but he couldn’t be certain until they tried.

Work done, Dream briefly let his slitted eyes flash green and blue, using a scrap of his magic to make the fresh ink lines seem as old as the rest. Drying it quickly and letting it fade a bit into the yellow page. Then he closed the book quietly.

Leaping down from the table, landing expertly muffled, Dream took one last look at his friends.

This would probably be the last time in a long while that he would be able to see them so close. He had had fun today, despite everything that had happened. He truly had. Something in Dreams' chest clenched tightly, at the thought of just leaving.

He didn’t want to.

He really didn’t want to.

But it was for the best at the moment.

He needed to get strong again, back to his old self, to finally fix all that was wrong with his world. All that was ruining it from what it once was. Including that red menace taking his lands under its spell. And he could only do that alone.

Not that they wanted him around anyway.

Or maybe they did?

Dream shook his head at the thought. He didn’t have time for that now. He shouldn’t be second guessing, he should go. He should move.

So why were his feet stuck to the floor, trembling ever so slightly? Why did the clenching in his chest hurt so much? And how were his eyes blurry, small droplets falling from them to the ground? He was a cat for god's sakes, he shouldn’t be able to cry like this!

But still he did.

How pathetic of him. When had he become so weak?

Snorting once, blinking fast to clear the tears, Dream tried to focus. He had to focus. He had to go.

He wasn’t allowed to be weak.

If his past experiences had taught him anything, he was never allowed to show himself weak. Otherwise he was as good as dead. Better to bluff and lie and fight, despite the blood coating the inside of his mouth and his strength failing him, then to show that he was weak. To be open. To be vulnerable.

To survive you had to be strong.

And surviving was what Dream did.

So, with an excruciating amount of effort, he set one paw in front. Another followed it. And another. Faster and faster the steps came. Accelerating, running, sprinting.

Out of the library and out into the dark night. Leaving his closest friends behind, blissfully unaware of his departure.

He ran and ran, not stopping, not hesitating. Knowing that if he stopped now, he would never leave.

So he kept leaping through the night, making a big circle around any and all crimson vines, keeping his distance and his cool.

Ignoring the wet fur by his eyes and the water still flowing out of them. Ignoring the pain in his core and the returning cold. Ignoring everything, except moving forward.

Back to the portal.

Back to Runner.

Back to his base.

His final prize between tight clamped sharp teeth.

\-----

The chest closed with a loud clang, echoing in the stone base.

A grouchy figure searching but not really searching. Anger and something like loss in his figure and movements.

“There has to be something, just anything”, he said with a grumbling tone.

He turned toward the next wooden chest, opening the lid with more power than needed, not caring that it banged against the stone wall. Shifting through the items inside, hand throwing them uncaring to the side, mood still darkened beyond any hope.

“Why leave, why leave? Why did he leave?”, he mumbled quietly to himself. Berating and angry.

With another huff he reached another wooden bottom, not finding anything of what he was searching for.

His tired eyes, just beginning to glance away, stopped, when he saw a glint in the corner. He froze for a second, before turning back to the chest.

Reaching inside again, he shifted away the items that were in the way, picking up what he had found. Enchanted metal glinting in his hand.

He looked at the item, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in surprise. He turned the device experimentally, but the result was still the same. Disbelief and hope began to flow through the person.

Standing up abruptly, he let the chest clang shut, eyes fixated on what he had found.

Stepping over the charred remains of a summoning circle he excitedly called: “Sapnap, come here! I found something!”

Steps came from deeper in the abandoned base, closing in fast. The arsonist turned up with a: “What is it?”, hope having coloured his voice from the tone of Georges call.

“Look”, the older said, showing him the item.

In his slender fingers he held a small metal device, enchanted long ago for a game with a friend. A needle pointing straight at its target, as long as they were in the Overworld. As long as they were here. As long as their friend still walked the same world.

Either dead or alive.

“No way…”, came the aghast reaction from the younger. He looked up, hope in his eyes as well as a burning determination. “We can find him now!”

George could only nod, clutching the old manhunt compass with trembling fingers, arrow still pointing in the same direction.

In the direction of their friend.

In the direction of Dream.

The hunt was on for a ghost of their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was it for this drabble. Hope you enjoyed my attempt at a bit of a lighter tone.
> 
> Next one also shouldn't take too long, it's a shorter one. A definitely weird one. A very crimson one :)
> 
> You know the drill. Comments and constructive criticism are very welcome!  
> Tell me what you think will happen down below, if you can even slightly guess my future plans I will be truly impressed!
> 
> Wish you all a great day/night and stay safe!


End file.
